A feral pleasure
by mercenarychick
Summary: Sam gives into something more feral. First story in the fandom, first slash and I hope its ok even though its short.


It started out as a normal hunt everything about it was standard routine for the brothers. It began with an odd death in the obituaries followed by Sam doing his usual research and Dean flirting with attractive women for information. It was a typical vengeful spirit nothing out of the ordinary; well for them anyways; and everything went according to plan. Till the demon showed up. It wasn't the yellow eyed tormentor that had been the bane of their existence since years back, it was someone new entirely. They fought it the best they could but the hunter brothers where doing poorly to say the least. It was when the demon struck Dean causing blood to scatter across his features did something in Sam snap. Every person has a tad of ferality within them from ages back that tells them to kill, to eat and to mate. Sam's just happened to be more prevalent because of the demons blood that ran through his veins. The rage had been building so slowly he hardly noticed it till he snapped.

_Run, Hunt, Kill_

Rang throughout his mind, embrace the monster and that's what he did as he ripped apart the demon as Dean watched in terrified awe wondering what had possessed his brother.

Standing over the remains of the demon Sam looked around his eyes caught Deans, and ferality switched gears from _Kill_ to _Mate._ Dean was his. He had belonged to him ever since he was a mere babe, and Dean carried him out of the burning house. Dean had been protecting him all his life, and he knew no one would love him as unconditionally as Dean , so he had to make Dean his forever. Sam pounced Dean tangling his long lean legs in between Deans pinning him to the ground. Dean struggled trying to twist out from under Sam's weight to buck the younger male off, when his breath caught at the primal look in Sam's emerald eyes. Any of Deans protests fell to deaf ears as Sam tore Dean's shirt to shreds exposing bits of lean muscle to his hungry gaze. He finally silenced Dean by kissing him firmly on the lips, nipping at his lower lip to gain access to his moist mouth. The mouth that had kissed so many females was now his to plunder, and draw torrid moans from.

Dean could not help but to moan into Sams mouth, everything was so wrong with this but it felt so good. He knew he should shove Sam away. Help free him of what was possessing him, and pretend like this never happened but it was so hard when his veins rushed with lust. Sam removed his mouth from Deans to lick, suck, and bite the column of Deans neck, earning whimpers, and moans from the elder male. Sam was marking him with every bite making sure the world knew who he belonged to. Sam stopped only to remove his shirt before returning to Deans neck as his hands travelled down to Deans pants to remove them as quickly as possible. As soon as Sams hand grasped his hard cock all resolve flew out of the window for Dean, wrong or right be damned this felt good. Sam dragged his hand up and down Deans cock slowly but firmly, jerking him as he assaulted Deans mouth once more.

Dean was lost in a sea of pleasure as Sam jerked him off, and he almost cried when Sam stopped. Dean was now at eye level with Sams cock, and he had a general idea of what Sam wanted him to do. He dragged his tongue from the base to the head of the penis receiving moans from Sam before he took it into his mouth bobbing up, and down. The pleasure from this action caused Sams eyes to roll into the back of his head,but it was not enough for him. He wanted to get as close to his beloved brother as possible, he wanted to be in him. Dragging Dean up across his chest he brought his lips down for a bruising kiss before bending Dean over, and slowly sliding in. Dean hissed in pain it hurt so bad like salt in a wound at first, but it slowly started to get better. There was still discomfort but there was pleasure behind it as Dean had never felt so full in his life. Sam started to pound harder hitting that one spot that made Dean moan over and over again. He could swear he could hear Deans heartbeat in his ears as he fucked him. He was getting close to his release wrapping his large hands around Deans cock, he jerked him off till they were both ready to come. Sam bit Deans neck as he came giving a low growl of "_Mine!"_ as he was swept away by ecstasy.

They both lay on the floor of the abandoned warehouse covered in sweat, sticky cum, and tore clothes in Deans case with Sam locking his arms around Deans waist in a lovers embrace. Dean shifted around though he was sore so he was eye to eye, and chest to chest facing his brother. He said only one world that made Sam fill with such joy, and completion.

" Yours"


End file.
